An Honest Man
by ArtificialAorta
Summary: On her search to find Le Diable Blanc, Darcy's been dodging gators and mosquitos. She will do most anything to finish this mission, even if it includes telling tall tales to a den of thieves.


**Characters/Pairings** : Darcy Lewis/Remy LeBeau; Skye|Daisy Johnson  
 **A/N** :The muse had bitten me these past few days. Also I've pretty much read all of the Darcy/Remy fics I can find and I'm in love.

* * *

If Darcy's third 'big girl' mission to find the Ragin' Cajun/White Devil himself hadn't dragged her through the least touristy places of New Orleans and the asscrack of the Louisiana bayou, only to be back in a blink and you'd miss it hole in the wall bar that was smack dab in the middle of the French Quarter, she'd probably have enjoyed herself a little bit more. The food and the culture all around her was amazing but the humidity made her hair almost untamable and she was still nursing quite a few mosquito bites from dodging gators. Though, she'd had some amazeballs jumbo for lunch today and was doted on by a kind Cajun couple at a mom and pop diner who gave her some homemade ointment for said mosquito bites and advice for frizzy hair. So it was 50/50. This mission should have been finished two weeks ago but Mr. LeBeau was a wily bastard when he got whiff that an ABC organization (albeit, a reformed and undercover one) was looking for him.

This tiny bar was the last lead they had. If LeBeau wasn't here then Darcy was literally out of ideas. Her hope had been dwindling rapidly the last few days. When Coulson offered her a job with his new version of SHIELD, Darcy had jumped at the chance. After 6 months of training under the guidance of May and Bobbi, Darcy was deemed ready to go on solo missions. She was determined to prove her worth, finally happy she was actually doing something for the greater good. As much as she loved taking care of Jane, Darcy knew that she couldn't forever be an intern that was quickly becoming obsolete.

Her first two missions went really well and any unforeseen problems were quickly thwarted by her. This one though…it was really making her question if she was actually field ready. All she had to do was find LeBeau and talk to him. The emergence of the inhumans had made the world jumpy, to say the least. The sudden global emergence of mutants and the realization that they were biologically different from inhumans pretty much put everyone into pandemonium. The X-Man and Charles Xavier were already in talks with the Avengers about forming some sort of alliance. Magneto didn't help matters obviously but there were also a lot of other smaller factions that weren't making life easy for anyone on any side. Darcy was sent to find LeBeau, who'd as of late taken a shining to fighting for the 'good guys' but yet to really decide what side he liked best, and talk him into helping out Coulson's team. He didn't have to join in on missions but any attempt to help establish more peace would be appreciated. Hell, even a brisk 'don't walk down this alley at night' would be great right now.

But one couldn't talk to someone if one couldn't _find_ them. Once, about a week ago, Darcy thought she heard the swish of a long coat and the tap of his damn Bo stick pimp cane but it was gone before she could trace it. Leads had been unusually cold since then. Daisy was given orders to join Darcy on this final lead as there was supposed to be a lot more man power to potentially fight their way through because they were _literally_ in a den of thieves and murderers. Darcy straightened out imaginary wrinkles in the beautiful sundress she'd found earlier that day in an attempt to slyly count the odds against them. There were like, 20 guys in this front room and none of them looked too happy to hear Daisy asking about a man named Remy LeBeau. While 'D-squared' had made a lethal pair, she wasn't sure if they could take down this many guys at once. They were not at May or Bobbi levels of badassery just yet.

With a resigned sigh, Darcy hoped that she didn't get any blood on this dress. She actually really liked it. It was an sweetheart neckline dress with with toucans and palm leaves all over. Simultaneously saucy and classy while hiding the knives and icer strapped to her thighs. Overall, awesome score. For some reason, Darcy decided that if LeBeau thought of her as whimsical, he'd not think she was a threat and be willing to listen. From the way the men around them looked, as if they had no problem punching a girl, Darcy decided her plan hadn't worked.

"What business you got with LeBeau?" The grimy barkeep growled as he sat the glass he'd been polishing down on the bar top. With a huge scar across his face and old toothpick sticking out of the corner of his mouth, he looked like a stereotypical bad guy. From the corner of her eye, Darcy saw Daisy's hand twitch to where her icer was hidden and knew she had to think fast. They only had one chance. This was it. If they had to fight their way out now, there was no telling when they'd ever hear from LeBeau again.

"My business is that I'm carryin' his baby!" Darcy all but shouted, grabbing her stomach and wobbling her lip as if she were about to cry. If being the youngest of her three siblings had taught her anything, it was that watery eyes an a wobbling lip could get her far. She was happy to put that learnin' to good use. The bar grew dead silent and Darcy held her head up as she felt everyone stare at her in disbelief. The stares included Daisy, who quickly went with the flow, wrapping a supportive arm around Darcy. Tension swirled in the heat of the room, twisting until it finally snapped.

The room burst into laughter. Darcy wasn't sure if it was because these guys had heard it all before or if this was completely new. Her shoulders eased somewhat, hoping she'd at least bought them a little bit of time.

"Word of advice," the barkeep said, looking Darcy up and down and sizing her up. His stare wasn't of a leering nature but more like he was inspecting her. Pity briefly shone in his eyes. "Girl like you? Don't want nothin' to do with LeBeau. Best walk out those doors with a broken heart."

"She just wants to tell him to his face. He can choose to believe her or not. Then she can walk out of his life," Daisy said. "Sometimes a girl needs some closure."

"I'll tell him. You can give me a number and if the boss wants to deal with the child support, then he can call you," the barkeep growled, placing both hands on the bar and leaning forward. He was trying to call their bluff. "You ain't the first pretty thing he's fucked to get her panties in a twist for him and you ain't gonna be the last."

"It isn't about money. It's about honor," Darcy stated, pushing out her stomach slightly and placing both hands on it.

"You ain't gonna find much of that 'round here," a man behind them barked out a laugh and there were chuckles rolling throughout the room. With a simple flick of his wrist, the barkeep scowled at Darcy and Daisy before picking up the glass to continue polishing. Two large men swiftly moved behind them with the intention of escorting the women out. Just as Darcy shook her head negative to go on the offensive, a skinny, slumped man scuttled out of the kitchen door, walked to the barkeep and whispered in his ear. Lifting his hand up, the barkeep effectively stopped the two men from manhandling the agents out of the door for the time being.

"Either your lucky day or your worst," shrugged the barkeep. "LeBeau wants to see you."

Relief flooded Darcy. Maybe this wouldn't be a complete dead end. As she and Daisy both began to follow the skinny man back through the kitchen, the barkeep shook his head and pointed to Darcy.

"No, he only wants to see you. Your little friend can sit at the bar and have a drink."

With a final nod, Darcy looked into Daisy's eyes to see if she had any reserves about them being split. Although it wasn't ideal, Darcy couldn't let over three weeks of work come to nothing. Besides, they had comms to keep them connected if the worst happened.

The skinny man led Darcy through the kitchen and into a storage pantry. He tapped on the back wall in rhythmic succession until it swung open to reveal a staircase. Pretty standard she supposed, given the crowd this was. The rickety stairs led up to a spacious second floor that was furnished vastly different from the dirty bar. Beautiful ornate pieces of furniture were strewn about in what looked like a dimly lit waiting area (or entertainment room). None of the pieces were from the same set but they all somehow meshed perfectly even if they were obviously acquired at different times and probably with different levels of legality. It was almost welcoming, if not a little hipster boho, which was never a way that Darcy thought LeBeau would ever be described as if she had remembered anything from his dossier.

She was brought to one last door at the opposite side of the room. After three steady knocks, the voice from the other side bid them come in and Darcy walked into an office that was furnished similarly to the waiting room. A man with auburn hair just brushing his shoulders sat with his feet up on the desk. He didn't look up when Darcy was ushered into the middle of the office. In fact, for a while, he didn't take his eyes off the deck of cards he continued to shuffle with one hand. This was probably an intimidation tactic but it was just kind of awkward for Darcy. She waited for LeBeau (who looked much more handsome in person. His dossier pictures did not do that rugged jawline justice. No wonder the ladies threw themselves at him.) to say something but he never acknowledged her. So, she looked about the office and noticed the rather classy poker decor and small TV on his desk that probably showed him surveillance footage. Never one to enjoy awkward silences, Darcy eventually spoke up.

"So, are you planning on making an honest woman out of me?" teased Darcy because let's be serious, by now they both knew that she wasn't preggers with his love child. Still, her words seemed to have gotten his attention. LeBeau froze in his chair, cards stilling and jaw tensing. Looking up, he set Darcy with a heated red eye gaze. After the smallest twitch of his head, the underling behind her bowed and left the office, closing the door firmly. Standing up to his full height, LeBeau walked around the desk and sauntered over towards her, all the while grinning lasciviously as he took in every curve of her appearance. The toucans made him chuckle and Darcy fought to ignore the pounding of her heart as he stopped right in front of her, forcing her to look up at him. LeBeau twirled a strand of her hair around his finger and leaned down as if to kiss her. A hairs length away from her lips, he pulled back and instead pressed the tip of his nose to the top of her ear. Darcy swallowed back the disappointment, stopping herself from running her hands down his silk shirt. Then her heart stopped at his whisper.

"Oh Chère, if you let me, I'mma do a lot of things to you but don't go expectin' honesty from a man like me."

A sharp gasp spilled from Darcy's throat as LeBeau spoke the words stained down her spine. She felt the lips on her ear form a smile as his hot breath poured down her neck. A shiver slithered up her spine. They stood still, daring the other to make the first move but Darcy was utterly stupefied. This was the last scenario she would have expected to meet her soulmate in, but she supposed that at least he wasn't completely evil. Then again, growing up she'd never expected her soulmate to be the most upstanding of men. Who would, with words like hers?

"Well," Darcy cleared her throat and found her voice again, shaking her head and clearing the fog from it. LeBeau stood up straight but kept her hair wrapped around his finger. He watched her with a smug and amused look. "I personally believe business before pleasure. So if you please."

Breaking away, Darcy moved to sit on the chair across from the desk. With ankles crossed and back arched, she looked like the perfect lady as she gently adjusted her skirt to lay flat on her lap.

"Wouldna expect nothin' less from the mama of my baby," chuckled LeBeau, taking his place again in his high backed chair. This time, he leaned on his elbows and rested his chin on his hands, giving her all of his attention. "But please, call me Remy. Miss?"

"Darcy. Agent Darcy Lewis," Darcy introduced herself, reaching out for a handshake. Remy took her hand and lay a kiss on her knuckles. Although he lowered it, he didn't make any attempt to let go and instead rubbed his thumb over his still warm kiss.

"So Agent Lewis, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Remy, I have a proposition that I hope you'll consider."


End file.
